Max VS FanFiction
by redfeatherz
Summary: Oneshot, depending on reviews. ALSO A WRITING CHALLENGE! Max was browsing the internet, when she stumbles upon something called FanFiction and Faxness? Curiosity scarred the bird kid, like they say...


Max

**((Here's the scoop- only write about this based on the summary! Don't use any of the Faxness stuff below it or anything! And if you're going to write off this, please tell me in a review! If I get enough reviews, I might post another chapter!))**

Max

I was innocently browsing the web on Fang's laptop, bored. We were staying in a cozy cave, and, of course, I couldn't sleep. Let's just throw exhaustion into the mix of a voice in the head, saving the world, trying to find food, and, oh yeah, being a mutant freak!

I was trying a new way of finding out more about us: Google searching our names. You might be saying, 'Duh, why haven't you tried that before?' Well, _you_ try saving the world and finding food and shelter while taking care of a group of little kids? Huh? Huh? Ohhh, eat it.

First, I typed in 'Maximum Ride'. Simple enough, right? I saw one thing called FanFiction. Curiosity killed the winged girl, just like they say! Needless to say, I clicked on it.

What the…? There was a list of story names, about us! Excitedly, I clicked on the first one (Called 51 Feathers) after reading the summary. The summary said: _The flock found a strange base out in the desert, and suddenly, they're swamped with nets! Area 51 doesn't plan on letting them out, saving the world or not. MAJOR FAXNESS!_ I didn't know what 'faxness' was, but I was bent on finding out.

It started out pretty well, the writer person doing a good job with keeping in character (character being moi, as it was written from my point of view. I supposed that's what the Max POV thing at the top meant.)

In the story, we did just like the summary said: caught at Area 51, thought to be extra-terrestrials, all that stuff. Then- WHOA! It said: _He stood beside me, his lips brushing mine in a delicious caress. The bars of the cage faded away, leaving nothing but us. Oh, God, I couldn't get enough of his mouth. I was surrounded by his smell, his taste, his feel. How had I not wanted this before? Why had I kept my desires hidden? Electricity ripped through me. What was happening? I didn't know, and I didn't care. We were one._

It continued in maddening detail, too much for you to handle. The only thing going through my mind was, 'AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE (-)(-)(-)(-) IS THIS?!' I think I discovered what 'faxness' was.

Suddenly, I realized it was morning. Great, a sleepless night, probably the first of many. I knew that story was going to plague my mind for my entire life (which, luckily in this case, might not be that long).

"Whatcha reading?" Fang suddenly said, making me jump about six feet. I pushed the power button accidentally-on-purpose, therefore closing the page and the laptop at the same time.

"Nothing," I squeaked, pushing his laptop toward him and squirming away.

_Go with the flow, Max._ Oh, hello Voice.

_This is what the world wants. Go with it._ OH MY EFFING GOD don't tell me YOU'RE in this too!!

I stormed over to our little fire and began tearing apart a piece of baloney. I shuddered, trying not to think of what I'd read.

**The next night**

Fang

Naturally, I was curious about what had freaked Max out so much. I opened the history and clicked on the link to the page she'd been on. 51 Feathers? What?

I began reading, and almost instantly was wracked by nausea. Holy crap, what was she doing?! This was sick, so friggin sick!

I almost started to gag, but was shocked out of it by Max, suddenly standing beside me with a look of pure horror on her face. Fighting Erasers, getting dissected by whitecoats, seeing horribly mutilated experiments die in a cage beside yours? No biggie. Reading a story about you and your leader having _sex?_ Pass me that gun, please, I need to kill myself.

"We will never speak of this to _anyone,_" I whispered.

"Agreed."

Angel

How am I supposed to look at Max or Fang without barfing, after hearing about _that?!_


End file.
